Electronic components are susceptible to corrosion damage by moisture, and it is common to encapsulate components such as transistors and even entire circuit boards to seal them off from corrosive environments. Encapsulating or potting materials for this purpose are well known in the art.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,618,797, 5,332,944 and 5,883,459 disclose switches useful in applications susceptible to moisture damage such as bathing installations. The switches may be used for remotely located controls for operating electrical equipment such as swimming pool or spa pumps, blowers and heater controls, and the like.